


I'll tell you my sins, and you can sharpen your knife

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: Turning Tables [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Cisco Ramon, Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cisco is kick ass, Exes, Future Fic, It's a sequel, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Barry Allen, Sort of kidnapping?, like idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: “You have been mine since you begged me to mark you all those years ago. And I am yours. That’s never going to change, no matter how many times we’re separated, no matter who comes between us, and no matter how far either of us run. We’re mated. We are meant to be. So, tell me—who is the father of that baby?”





	I'll tell you my sins, and you can sharpen your knife

            Barry kept his hands in his lap as he sat quietly at his kitchen island. Len stood just across from him, out of sight from the hall, smirking at his ex-husband and Omega. His cold gun was still drawn, but it wasn’t pointed at him anymore, which Barry took as a positive. He didn’t believe Len would hurt their children, but he knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to knock Barry back with it if he tried something.

            His heart lurched when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “Dad, is he finally gone?” He heard Joseph call out. Len nodded for him to answer.

            “Yes. He’s gone.”

            He saw Joseph coming up the hall with his brother on his heels and forced his face to relax. If he stayed calm, they were more likely not to pick a fight with Len.

            They were both so much like him, with that Snart temper and protective instinct. They both walked into the kitchen, not even seeing Len standing right beside the doorway. Barry swallowed hard, his eyes flickering between his sons and their father.

            “Hello, boys.”

            The twins paled. Knowing them so well, Barry noticed Michael’s hands start to freeze. He quickly leapt from his seat to grab his son’s hands, not even cringing at the burn. It was worth it if it stopped something from happening.

            “Calm down.” He hissed. “That won’t solve anything.”

            There was a fury behind Michael’s eyes, but he nodded, the ice slowly melting away. He gave them both a reassuring smile, one that promised they were going to be alright.

            Len hummed, pushing off the wall he was leaned against to stroll over to his sons. “Now, is that anyway to treat your old man?”

            He wasn’t mad—Barry could always tell, even before they got together. There was a grin on his face, one that read amusement and pride.

            “They take after their father.” Barry shot back. He never cowered for Len. Not before they got married, not when he lost his temper, and certainly not when they were standing in _Barry’s_ house.

            The boys turned around to get the first real look they’d gotten of their father in over three years. Barry could see the moment they noticed the difference in the Len that had just left their house and the one standing in front of them.

            Len was older—eleven years older. There were heavy, dark circles under his eyes. His hair was almost completely white. There was a bit of madness behind his eyes that hadn’t been there before…probably from searching for his family for nearly four years. Finally, there was the most telling mark. On the inside of Len’s wrist was a tattoo—the symbol for the Secret Society of Super Villains.

            To get the mark, you had to be high up in the Society. You had to be trusted by Lex Luthor on a personal level. Thanks to his visitors from the League, Barry knew all about Len’s new station—how he’d gotten promoted since they’d last seen each other, from a respected but still somewhat untrustworthy member, to Lex Luthor’s second. His personal _guard dog_.

            Len knelt in front of the twins, a lopsided smirk on his lips. “You’ve both gotten so big.” There were real tears in the Alpha’s eyes that almost made Barry feel bad about taking them from him. Almost. “I’ve missed you both so much.”

            “Daddy?”

            Len’s head snapped around, and he quickly holstered his gun. Elise was in the doorway, the same excitement she’d gotten seeing the other Len back. Len smirk grew into a full-blown smile as their daughter ran into his arms, almost knocking him back.

            “I knew you wouldn’t leave.” She grinned, showing off her three missing teeth.

            “Of course not, Doodle Bug.” Len whispered as he brushed a strand of her long, auburn hair behind her ear. “I’m never leaving any of you again. In fact,” his eyes darted over to Barry, nervously gripping his sons’ hands, “we’re all going to go somewhere we can be together. You, me, your brothers, and your dad. We’re going to be a big, happy family again.”

            “Yay!” Elise cheered, throwing her arms around Len’s neck. For her, it sounded like a wish come true. For Barry, it felt like a cage. He blew out a breath.

            “Alright, well, we can all talk about that later. Right now, it’s dinner time.” _Keep it together. Keep it together._ “Boys, grab the salad and the chicken, and carry it to the dining room. Elise, set the table. Add an extra place for…Daddy.”

            The boys almost became speedsters themselves, running as fast as they could for the food so they could get away from Len, if only for a few minutes. Joseph paused in the doorway of the dining room, sparing a worried glance back at Barry, but he just waved him on. No need to worry.

            Elise was slower, to be the actual speedster. She pouted as she withdrew herself from Len’s arms and followed her brothers out into the dining room.

            Relief filled Barry. His children were out of possible harm’s way, for now. Len rose to his feet, his eyes fixed hungrily on Barry. “As much as I’d love to think you wanted some alone time in the kitchen like we used to have, I can’t help but think there are some ulterior motives for this.”

            “Why are you here, Len?” Barry snapped, his fists clenched as he fought against the instinct to submit to his Alpha. “To punish me for running? To get revenge? To take my children?”

            “ _Our_ children, Scarlet.” Len corrected, grabbing Barry by the belt-loops and dragging him forward. He brushed his nose against the Omega’s cheek. “Believe me, I remember vividly how it happened.”

            Barry rolled his eyes, pretending that their proximity wasn’t affecting him. “I know who you are now. Lex Luthor’s body guard and second in command.”

            “Then, you know that we’re protected.” Len argued. “You know that I joined to Society for _you_ , for Joseph, for Michael, for Elise. If I joined, there was a safe place for all of you. That’s still part of the deal Luthor and I have. He _knows_ that my family is why I’m working with him, and he says he has a place for you all to be kept safe.”

            Barry snorted. “And you believe that?”

            “Hell, no.” Len furrowed his brow. “Luthor wants to get his hands on all of you to control me, to keep me in the Society doing whatever the hell he asks. No…I’m taking you all far, far away. I’ve gotten connections since I joined the Society—people who are more loyal to me than Luthor.” He cupped Barry’s cheek with his hand. “I’m going to keep you all safe, no matter what it takes.”

            Barry’s nostrils flared as he pulled away. “So, what? We’re going back to that bunker…that _prison_ you locked us up in?” He shook his head. “Len, I will die before I let myself or my children be dragged back there.”

            He expected anger, for something to be thrown across the kitchen, for Len’s fist to go through a wall, but instead, he just took Barry by his biceps and pulled him close again, shushing him calmly. “No, no, no…I won’t…I promise you’ll never have to go back to that place.”

            Barry tried to pull away again, but Len wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug and nuzzled him calmingly. “Shhhh…it’s okay, honey.” He pressed a kiss to Barry’s hair. “I bought an island. Somewhere that Luthor or Queen or Ramon will never find us. There’s a beautiful house, with lots of space to run and play. We can be a family again.”

            Barry shivered. He wished they were five years in the past, before everything went wrong. He wished he could believe that they could all run away and live happily ever after. But their lives had gone so wrong. He couldn’t trust Len.

            “No…” He whispered. “You’re going to break me again. You’re going to build me up with dreams, and then shatter our lives again.  I can’t…I can’t…”

            Suddenly, lips were pressed against his again, and Barry…Barry was so weak.

He loved Len. He’d never stopped. Resisting their pull took more will power than he could muster at the moment. How could he turn away when every instinct in his body was shouting for him to give in? It’d been too long since he’d felt the pleasure of being in the presence of his mate.

He scrambled to grab ahold of Len’s shirt as the kiss deepened, Barry opening wide for his husband as he was pushed backwards. His back hit the fridge, but he barely noticed as Len plunged into his mouth, kissing him with a passion and frantic love that he hadn’t felt in years.

            Barry heard himself moan as he pressed against his husband’s body, wanting so bad to let go and just _forget._ If the only person he had to worry about was himself, he probably would’ve crumbled in Len’s arms, right then and there. But then, he heard a plate shatter in the dining room, and he remembered why he’d kept his children away from their father for so long. He remembered just how different things were now.

            “Len…” He weakly tried to turn his head away, but the hand on the back of his head stopped him. Len pushed in closer, desperately.

            “Barry…” he gasped against Barry’s mouth. “I love you…” He kissed him deeply again. “Missed you so much… _Need_ you…”

            “No, Len…we can’t…nothing’s changed between us …” His voice sounded weak—he was positive that Len could tell how much Barry really wanted him—but Len stepped away anyway, his eyes still heated and lustful, but his hands off of Barry.

            “It has,” he assured, moving his mouth to the mark on Barry’s neck— _his_ mark—and nipping at it. “I promise. I’m going to prove it.”

            Barry shook his head. “No, Len. Things…things are different since you left. Something…”

            Subconsciously, his hand dropped to his stomach. He could see the pieces fitting together in Len’s eyes—why Barry wasn’t using his powers, why he’d been so compliant and hadn’t started a fight since the children left the room, why he was fighting his own instincts so hard. In a second, Len’s face went from assurance, to confusion, to fury.

            “You…?” His eyes bore into Barry’s stomach, like it somehow betrayed him. Like Barry had betrayed him. “Who?” He demanded, his eyes narrowing.

            “Len…” But before he could calm him, Len was pushing into his space again, all Alpha fury and power, one hand pushing him further against the fridge. He put his nose against Barry’s throat, like he thought he could smell the other Alpha on his skin. Barry knew he wouldn’t be able to—they hadn’t been together intimately in weeks—but his heart still raced.

            “Who. Have. You. Been. With?” Len snarled, Captain Cold coming through. “What Alpha has dared to touch you?”

            Barry’s own brand of fury filled his chest. Who said Omegas couldn’t be just a vicious as Alphas? “We aren’t together anymore, Len. I can date and be with whoever I want. _You_ made that choice when you _kidnapped us!_ ”

            He pushed him back, but Len grabbed his wrists and surged forward again, pinning his hands by his head. “You’re mine, Barry Allen,” he whispered, leaning in so his breath tickled Barry’s ear. “You have been mine since you begged me to mark you all those years ago. And I am yours. That’s never going to change, no matter how many times we’re separated, no matter who comes between us, and no matter how far either of us run. We’re _mated._ We are meant to be. So, tell me—who is the father of that baby?”

            His eyes drifted down to Barry’s stomach. He wasn’t showing, the baby wasn’t moving yet, but he was sure it was there.

            Barry turned his head away. For the first time since Len showed up, he was truly afraid. Not for his life, or for the lives of the children, but for the life of his friend. The one who stopped by every week since he was put into protection. The one who held him when he cried, who took his kids to school when Barry needed him too. The one who dropped by to make sure Barry wasn’t lonely. Who helped him feel less so when he was.

            He couldn’t give him up. “You’ll kill him if I say.”

            Len didn’t deny it. That was the scary part. Instead, his stroked his fingers down the pulse points on Barry’s wrists. “Is it Queen? He’s one of the ones who broke you out, and you two have always been… _chummy_.”

            “It’s not Oliver, Len.” Barry sighed, jerking his wrists. “Let me go.”

            “We both know you don’t have your powers when you’re pregnant, Scarlet. Is it Mick?”

            Barry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Mick decided to cheat on Ray and hook up with your ex-husband to spite you.”

            Len ignored his snark. “What about that CSI bastard? Julius?”

            “ _Julian?_ ” Barry snorted. “He’s a Beta. You’re reaching, Len. Now, let me go. The kids are going to be worried about me.”

            But Len’s grip tightened. “Then, tell me. There aren’t many men in your life who are brave enough to risk my wrath, and who love you enough that you’d risk having a child with them.”

            “It wasn’t on purpose!”

            “But you were comfortable enough to let your guard down around him. I’ve known you for a long time, Scarlet. There’s a handful of people you do that with, and only one who could do this.” He leaned in again, this time to press their lips together again. When he pulled away, Len let his lips drift gently across Barry’s.

“Cisco Ramon.”

            Barry tensed at the whispered words, his fists clenching and eyes widening.

            Len smiled smugly as he stepped away, letting his hands drop to his sides. “The only Alpha of yours who can visit whenever they like without being seen. Who can pop in the house, maybe right into your room, without even the kids knowing. Or maybe they _do_ know. Does ‘Uncle Cisco’ have movie nights, trying to move in on my family? Does he drop by for dinner?”

            Oh, shit. How could Barry forget? “Every Tuesday night.” He answered, his heart almost stopping.

            Realization hit Len’s face right before they heard the sound of a breach opening in the dining room. The scent of another Alpha drifted into the kitchen.

            “Uncle Cisco!” He heard Elise shout with glee. Barry’s heart nearly stopped.

_No._

The second Cisco saw Len, a fight would break out, and his children would be right in the middle of it. Not to mention, Len was going to try to kill him.

He heard Cisco say something, probably asking where Barry was.

“He’s in the kitchen.” Joseph replied in a shaky voice. The dining room fell silent, and Barry cursed. Joseph was probably telling Cisco what was happening telepathically.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

A breach suddenly opened to their left, and, before Len could draw his gun, a blast threw Len back. It closed as Cisco landed in front of Barry.

“Are you okay?” He asked, stroking a hand down Barry’s face. “Barry, did he hurt you?”

            Before Barry could answer, a stream of cold struck Cisco in the chest, knocking him away. Still sprawled on the floor, Len sneered. “Get away from my mate.”

            Barry ran to Cisco’s side, worried that Len might have killed him, but he’d sorely underestimated the other Alpha. The material of his Vibe costume—which, thankfully, he’d been wearing—was lined with anti-cold material. Cisco coughed as Barry helped him sit up.

            “Barry,” he said, glaring at Len rising to his feet. “Get the kids and run!”

            He leapt to his feet and put himself between Barry and Len, accidentally cutting Barry off from the dining room. He sent another pulse at Len, but he dove out of the way in the nick of time, firing his gun once again at Cisco. He missed, but almost hit Barry.

            “Barry, go!” Cisco shouted. “Use your speed, get the kids, and run!”

            A flicker of amusement came over Len’s face as he glanced over at Barry.

            Barry hung his head. “I can’t, Cisco. I don’t have my speed.”

            Cisco turned in shock, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. He’d been there for his last two pregnancies, after all. He knew all about what it did to Barry.

            “You’re…with my…?”

 His question was interrupted by a beam of cold straight at Cisco’s feet, freezing him to the floor from his knees down. Cisco screamed in pain, but his eyes stayed on Barry, flickering between his face and the arm wrapped protectively over his stomach.

            Len let out a deep, cold laugh. “My, my, Barry. Keeping everyone in the dark, aren’t you?”

            “I was going to tell you tonight,” Barry assured, his eyes locked on Cisco, “after the kids were asleep.”

            A small grin grew on Cisco’s shivering lips. He reached out a hand to touch Barry’s stomach, but a gloved hand grabbed his wrist.

            “Don’t even think about it, Ramon,” Len gritted out, pointing the cold gun in Cisco’s face. “I think you’ve touched my Omega enough for my tastes.”

            “ _He’s not yours_ ,” Cisco snarled back. It’d been years since Cisco had been afraid of ‘Captain Cold’. “Last I checked, you chose Lex Luthor and the Society over Barry and the kids. You have no right to come here.”

            “Oh, really?” Len asked, moving the cold gun so it was pointed under Cisco’s chin, but the sound of running footsteps stopped everything.

            Len stepped away from Cisco just as Joseph, Michael, and Elise stepped into the kitchen. Cisco’s eyes widened. Barry could tell what he was going to do, what he thought he had to do to protect Barry’s children, the children he loved like they were his own.

Before Len could stop him, he held his hands out towards the kids. A breach opened underneath them, and the three fell through, disappearing before Barry and Len’s eyes.

            Len let out a shout, but the breach closed before he could do anything else. When he turned back to Cisco, Barry saw so many emotions flickering through Len’s eyes—hurt, heartbreak, grief, but mostly murderous fury. He raised his gun again, freezing the outstretched hand to the kitchen island beside him.

            He was going to kill Cisco. Barry could see it all over his face. The raw, Alpha rage, the instinct to protect their loved ones. Barry did the only thing he could think to do—he jumped between the Alphas.

            “No, Len!”

            Len’s grip tightened around the handle, his trigger finger twitching, but Barry knew he wouldn’t shoot as long he was in the way. “Move out of my way, Scarlet,” he ordered.

            “Len, please don’t!” Barry begged. “Don’t kill him. He was trying to _protect_ them! Please!”

            Len’s eyes just narrowed, though. “I promised myself I would never let anyone take my kids and live. I could forgive you, Barry—I love you, and I always knew you’d take care of them—but this son of a bitch is getting iced.”

            In his heart, Barry knew what he had to do, how to save everyone. He reached behind him with one hand to find Cisco’s, winding their fingers together and squeezing his hand. _It’s okay_ , he tried to communicate. _Everything is going to be okay._

He released Cisco’s hand and stepped closer to Len. “You may not have the children, but you have me.”

            Len’s fury melted, slightly, replaced by confusion. “What?”

            He swallowed hard. “If you spare Cisco, I’ll come with you. There will be no fighting, no running away. I…we can try to make things work, Len. I promise.”

            He laid a hand on the cold gun and pushed it down, so it was no longer aimed at Cisco. “We can be happy again. But we can’t if you kill Cisco.”

            Len bit the inside of his lip. “But our kids—”

            “We’ll find a way,” Barry nodded. “We can work it out later.”

            Len seemed to think on it, his glare moving from Cisco, to his gun, softening when it landed on Barry, and then back to Cisco.

           “Fine.”

0000000

 Len raised his hand to rest on Barry’s flat stomach. The other Alpha fought against the ice, seething that a rival Alpha was touching his young, but Len had made some upgrades since he’d been in the Society. His ice was stronger than before, too strong for anyone other than a Kryptonian to shatter.

He could be petty—after all, Cisco stole his children; it was only fair that Len steal his. He considered bending down to press a kiss to Barry’s stomach, but even he thought that was a bit much. 

Instead, he pulled out a device that Pied Piper had made for him—a transporter, based on Peek-a-Boo’s powers—and pinned it to Barry’s shirt. He leaned in to kiss Barry deeply as he did so, making sure Cisco was watching.

Barry didn’t kiss back, but he didn’t pull away either, which was a win. He knew that Barry would probably want to say good-bye to Cisco—maybe have some sort of heartfelt, farewell kiss. Len was no idiot. He knew that Barry was agreeing to come solely because he’d fully intended on killing Ramon.

But, the reasons didn’t matter. He knew that Barry was still in love with him. He could feel it through their bond. Better, he could see that Cisco knew it, too. As much as Barry fought it, he and Len were meant to be together. They would be happy again. Len would make sure Barry was happy this time, even if it took everything he had in him.

He was getting a second chance, and he wasn’t going to screw it up.

“I’ll see you in a minute,” he whispered, pressing the button on Barry’s transporter. Once he was gone, Len turned his attention to Cisco, who was seething.

“Doesn’t feel good, does it?” he drawled, stepping closer to the frozen hero. “Knowing that you have a child out there, something you helped _create_ , and that it’s in the hands of another Alpha, your _enemy_. That you may never see it again.”

Cisco’s nostrils flared. “You son of a bitch. If you hurt Barry or our child…”

Len quickly shushed him. “I would never hurt Barry, or _our_ child. It’ll be better off in our hands than yours anyway, _Francisco_. After all, what kind of life would it have to look forward to? Wondering why its Daddy doesn’t love its Papa the same way he loves him?”

He smirked at Cisco’s flinch. “It hurts, I get it. But you’ll move on. And, don’t worry, your child is in wonderful hands. From experience, Barry is amazing with children, and me…well, I plan on being around more for this one than I was with my other three kids, y’know?”

He patted Cisco on the back. “I hope you told someone where you were, Cisco. Or, at least, sent my kids somewhere with competent people. That ice may not freeze your limbs immediately, but if you don’t thaw out soon, you might need to borrow Harrison Wells’ wheelchair.”

He pulled out another transport device and sent Cisco a wink. Served him and every member of the Justice League right for stealing his family. He was going to make things right.

No matter what it took.


End file.
